A vehicle is an apparatus that moves in a direction desired by a user riding therein. A representative example of a vehicle may be an automobile.
In some implementations, a variety of sensors and electronic devices have been mounted in vehicles for the convenience of a user who uses the vehicle. In particular, for user driving convenience, an Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS) has been actively studied. In addition, enormous efforts have been being made to develop autonomous vehicles.
If a user applies a command through a handle or an accelerator pedal when a vehicle is travelling autonomously, the vehicle basically ignores the user command and keeps travelling autonomously.
However, it is sometimes necessary to apply a user's command even when the vehicle is travelling autonomously. In addition, if the user fails to perceive a dangerous situation, which is recognized by the vehicle, and inputs a wrong command, it is safe that the vehicle ignores the user's command and keeps travelling autonomously.
For these reasons, there are ongoing efforts to study a technology that applies a user command, which is received during autonomous travelling of a vehicle, only when the user command is suitable for a driving situation of the vehicle.